


Facing Down A Dark Hall

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A mutant daughter, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Mutant Powers, NaNoWriMo 2018, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sokovia Accords, Tony Stark has a daughter, you can pry JARVIS from my cold dead hands okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: A 'what if Tony Stark had a daughter?' fic set during and after CACW.===She always did like the ones who looked like trouble.And who was more troublesome than the Winter Soldier himself?





	Facing Down A Dark Hall

_ ‘You must hurry, Sister.’ _

 

She was doing her best not to freak out, instincts screaming that there was something  _ wrong.  _ JARVIS in her ear, confirming such feelings by calling her that. The fact that neither of them knew their father’s current state, well, it was safe to say that she had a right to freak the fuck out. Yet, she knew she had to keep a level head right now. Panicking means you made mistakes and seeing as how she didn’t want to be caught in broad daylight meant she had to keep high in the sky.

 

Another quick flap of large, black leathery wings propelled her reptilian body forward even quicker, JARVIS guiding her to her destination in her specialized earpiece outfitted for her current form, his soothing murmurs quelling the worst of the panic that threatened to overcome her.

 

The AI guided her to what he stated was an old abandoned HYDRA base. Well, supposed to be abandoned. All they knew was that their father had gone here after leaving the RAFT before falling off the grid per his instructions. Mentally she berated her dad for such a idiotic decision for being such a genius, but she understood. Everything was in chaos at present with them caught right in the middle and Tony Stark was known for pushing those he loved and cherished away in order to protect them. 

 

Stupid, but she understood. She learned from him after all.

 

She touched down, body shifting from the medium sized black dragon back into human, booted feet landing with a soft thud in the snow outside the base. She shivered, hugging her arms to herself as JARVIS directed her to dad’s emergency signal. She never liked the cold much and wearing a thin hoodie was not helping with the sharp chill of Siberia clinging in the air. 

 

Brown eyes darted to and fro, on the lookout for any surprises, yet sensed nothing. The silence was worrying, setting her already frayed nerves on further edge. “Any readings, J?” she asked quietly.

 

“ _ I sense nothing besides you Miss.”  _ She bit her lip, JARVIS’ worried and slightly panicked tone making her quicken her steps further into the base, fingers gripping tightly to her arms. “ _ The signal should be ahead from it’s last transmission.” _

 

She nodded despite knowing the AI could not see it, pausing as she passed the threshold, eyes widening at the destroyed state of the walls. “There was some kind of fight J. The pulsars were used used. Possibly the unibeam,” she added, catching sight of the hole in the roof. She took a deep breath, suddenly stilling as cooper mixed heavily with the chill of snow assaulted her sense of smell. 

 

“Oh no,” she whispered, tilting her head up and sniffing quickly, picking up the metallic scent, lump forming in her throat as it grew stronger. She paused when her boot stepped on something that was clearly not snow, a small clang echoing in the silence. Breath hitching, she dropped to her knees, ignoring the cold wetness that began to seep into her pants, bare hands digging into the pile of snow, watching as the whiteness became pink then a familiar red, the scent of blood growing stronger the more she dug.

 

She stilled, a low whine escaping her throat, tears welling in her eyes as she uncovered a familiar face, their eyes blank, face frozen into an expression of pain, face covered in dried blood and bruises. 

 

“No no no no no,” she repeated, hand reaching out, halting above her dad’s face, shaking.

 

“ _ Miss? Miss?! TYSON!”  _ JARVIS shouted in worry and fear, catching her attention.

 

A loud sob was his response, telling him what they had feared. If he had a body, he was sure that he would be in the same state as she. He had to be sure though. “ _ Miss,”  _ he began softly. “ _ Have you checked for a pulse?” _

 

“I don’t need to!” she snapped, shaking still. Tyson blinked as she was met with silence, ignoring the tears that fell down her cheeks. “Sorry,” she replied quietly, voice shaking. “Give me a second.”

 

Clenching her hand to steady herself, she reached down, fingers landing on his throat, suddenly gasping for air the moment she touched his skin.

 

Images and thoughts assaulted her mind faster than she could comprehend, stealing her breath away. She doesn't remember when she retracted her hand and fell onto her back, struggling to breathe as her mind righted itself.

 

“ _ -ale. Inhale. Hold for three. Now exhale,”  _ JARVIS murmured soothingly, trying to stay calm.

 

“What the fuck was that?” she whispered when she could regulate her breathing again, causing the AI to pause. 

 

“ _ What happened? I...sense no other life forms besides yourself Miss.” _

 

“...Later. Promise. Despite that though, I didn’t feel a pulse JARVIS. Dad is...dad is dead,” she choked out, unwilling to believe it and yet it was a fact she would have to accept.

 

Her harsh breathing as she struggled not to break down into tears mixed with the sound of the winter wind was all that was heard, the two taking this tiny moment to mourn, knowing that this was the only chance they would have right now. “Can you send a suit or one of the Quinjets? Maybe Vision too if he’s available?” she asked quietly.

 

“ _ I informed him as soon as you temporarily lost consciousness. ETA in fifteen minutes. A suit should be there in six.” _

 

Tyson’s lip twitched, failing to smile. Leave it to JARVIS to have all their bases covered before she even asked. 

 

Steeling herself with a deep breath, she sat up, glancing down at her father’s pained expression, sniffing sadly, fingers reaching out to close his eyes. It was better than seeing them so void of life. She leaned down, eyes closing as she pressed her lips to the forehead of his cold skin. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to protect you. I promise to make things right in your stead.”

 

===

 

It felt like hours that she had been in the cold, feeling the chill down to her bones. After JARVIS’ insistence, she had kept moving to keep warm, the only thing she could do was unbury the rest of her father, the Iron Man suit having become his coffin. 

 

She didn’t like the irony of it.

 

What stood out the most was the deep gash in the center of the suit, the arc reactor cut right down the middle. She had inhaled sharply at that. Someone strong had to have done that, having overpowered him and her father was not as easy to take down as many were led to believe. Tyson had searched some more, a gasp leaving her when she found a familiar shield not too far from his form underneath snow. A little more digging and she recovered a metal arm, knowing whom it had belonged to instantly. 

 

She stumbled as she began to get an idea of what occurred, an image flashing briefly in her mind before disappearing as quickly as it arrived. But why?

 

Why would Cap- Rogers do this to her dad?

 

Something had to have provoked Tony. It wasn’t like him to start a fight without just cause. Her eyes flickered to the metal arm she held.

 

It had to do something with Barnes, that much she was sure of. But what was the reason for her dad to turn on them when he wanted to help Barnes? Why were they here specifically?

 

Eyes narrowing, brown flashing to green then back again, she glanced around, spotting a smashed computer. She frowned as she walked over, placing the detached arm under hers as she searched for a hard drive. 

 

She didn’t jump when a soft thud sounded behind her, ears having picked up the familiar sound of the suit arriving beforehand. “They were here. The two super friends,” she muttered aloud before letting out a small sound of triumph as she found what she was looking for. 

 

“Mind hacking into this for later viewing J? Use every precaution though. HYDRA are sneaky bastards as you well know. Put it all in a private and separate server. Dig as deep as you can too then wipe everything.”

 

“ _ Understood,”  _ JARVIS replied. Standing, she grabbed the arm from under her own, glancing down at it, a frown marring her face. It was blown off meaning dad had done it. She hummed, recalling that there had been some markings around the arc as well when she had examined it.

 

Must have tried pulling it out then. Her eyes narrowed. Did Rogers tell Barnes that it was a weak point? Her lip curled into a silent snarl, teeth turning sharp, eyes glinting green. If he did, then she was going to flay the bastard alive. 

 

Tyson snarled, head snapping around to glare at whomever placed their hand on her shoulder. 

 

The hand retreated quickly, the person taking a step back. “It is I, Tyson,” Vision called softly, watching her with a curious expression. He watched as the snarling stopped suddenly, Tyson blinking, suddenly realizing just what she had done to whom. Her features returned to normal, bottom lip trembling as her eyes watered. 

 

“Sorry Viz. I am so sorry,” she rushed out before quieting as Vision gave her sad smile.

 

“It is no trouble. Your reaction is simply due to the,” he paused. “Stressful situation that we have found ourselves locked in.”

 

She snorted but didn’t correct him. That was putting it lightly. “J tell you everything?” she asked quietly, eyes slipping from her friend’s, younger brother really, form to the figure lying still in the snow, eyes catching on the destroyed arc reactor, eyes flickering from brown to green as her emotions warred with one another.

 

“He did,” Vision replied softly, expression one of deep sorrow as he glanced at the man that he he thought of as father and friend, a familiar shield lying not far from him. He did not linger long on Tony’s form, more concerned with Tyson, watching as she struggled to control herself. He glanced down at the detached silver arm in her grip, hands shifting into sharp talons one moment then human the next, though was careful not to destroy the arm. Strange but chances were that she would want to study it later. It was then he noticed her shivering, a combination of her emotional state and the winter air. 

 

“Tyson,” he called softly, waiting until his words registered. When he had her attention, he gave her a sad smile. “I will handle things here. Get in the suit and head back to the compound.” He held up a hand as she opened her mouth to protest, quieting her. “It would be best if you did not turn into a scaly popsicle. You still have a promise to keep.”

 

Her lips twitched into a tired smile. “Fine.” She bit her lip worriedly as the spare suit next to her opened, waiting. “Just...be careful, alright?”

 

“Of course.” Vision stepped towards her, grabbing the arm from her as she handed it to him, Tyson stepping inside the suit, everything but the faceplate closing around her form as JARVIS silently turned on the heaters for her. “We shall be home soon sister,” he promised, gaining a watery smile in return before the faceplate slammed down and the suit took off, headed back to the Compound.

 

He watched until he couldn’t see the suit anymore before turning to his task. And if JARVIS’ code quietly told him that Tyson was sobbing all the while, well, that would be their secret to keep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what Tyson looks like then think Emma Watson. :)
> 
> Also, late on NaNoWriMo, but it's a start!


End file.
